Seigaku Corps
by Yarumi
Summary: UA. Agentes jovenes, con destrezas como: espionaje, infiltración, batalla de campo, entre otros. Un nuevo desafió se les presenta: La protección de Ryuzaki Sakuno. ¿Podrán lograrlo? CAP 3 UP!. RYOxSAK!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 0:

_-Sigue derecho hasta el final y luego gira al oeste. Te quedan 3 minutos…-_ dijo un hombre moreno de pelo negro (la verdad estos detalles no se podían apreciar, ya que tanto él como su compañero vestían con un uniforme negro que cubría tanto sus cuerpos, manos y cabezas) – _prepárate para contacto, son 3 sujetos armados, te envío la imagen_

_-_¡Entendido! – en el lado derecho de su visor, se proyectó una imagen de 3 hombres con uniforme, armados con pistolas P22. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañero, giro en el siguiente pasillo y al estar al tanto de la situación, no fue un gran trabajo para él dejarlos noqueados. Siguió corriendo – ¿y ahora qué?-.

- _Cuando cruces el siguiente pasillo, deshabilitaré el sistema de cámaras. Tienes 30 segundos para cruzarlo-_ moviendo rápidamente sus manos sobre un teclado, el muchacho controlaba los tiempos de su pareja, el sistema de vigilancia y cambiaba la frecuencia de radio para estar al tanto de las indicaciones que le entregaban a su enemigo – _En el segundo pasillo encontrarás en el techo una salida de ventilación, dirígete por el lado este hasta el final… del resto me encargo yo-._

-¡Muy bien!...- mientras seguía corriendo escucho por el auricular – _contacto en 5,… 4,… 3,…2,…1… deshabilitando sistema de seguridad - _realmente te pones serio cuando haces el conteo Oishi…jijijiji –.

- _mejor concéntrate en correr Eiji, y date prisa, te quedan 15 seg. Y no tengo visibilidad de esa parte –. _

-ya va, ya va… pero… ¡rayos!... –.

-_¿Qué ocurre?... ¡Eiji!... ¡Eiji!... – _Gruñó un poco y continuó algo molesto - _si me escuchas tienes 10 seg. Para salir de ahí-._

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… - _3,…2,…1,…- _ya salí… lo que sucede es que dejaron explosivos de sensibilidad en el piso…supongo que para asegurarse de que si pasaba por ahí se los hiciera saber… jijijiji

-_no saben con quien se están enfrentando…- _dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro – _cuando entres a la salida de ventilación perderemos contacto, así que procura no retrasarte- _y viendo como su compañero se introducía en el pequeño agujero agregó – _1 minuto a partir de ahora-._

_-_¡Bieeen!...- comenzó a arrastrarse ayudado por los codos y poco a poco le tomó el peso a la situación - ;_; creo que Oishi se confundió… este ¡no es el sistema de ventilación!...!es el sistema de R.E.F.R.I.G.E.R.A.C.I.Ó.N!... buaaah… Oishi… tengo frío… ;_; - en eso siente un pequeño ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba del conducto y sin más, se gira sobre sí mismo sacando unas pequeñas dagas, quedando de frente al lugar donde provenían los ruidos-.

-No sacaba nada con avisarte que pasarías más frío aquí Eiji… de todas formas no hubieras podido hacer nada – dijo el moreno terminando de romper el conducto y sonriéndo al pelirrojo le ofreciendo su mano y continúo – salgamos de aquí rápido, ya tenemos lo que queríamos-.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Me asustaste!... ¡algunas veces pienso que lo haces apropósito Oishi! – Y tomando su mano salió del conducto-.

Se encontraban en el piso 21 de un gran edificio. Sin embargo, para estos agentes de la organización Seigaku Corps, esto no representaba un problema mayor. Se acercaron al borde de la mega construcción y se lanzaron al vacío. Mientras caían, presionaron un botón de su espalda y se desplegaron unas grandes y negras alas delta. A los pocos segundos desaparecieron de la vista de cualquier persona. Gracias al sistema de camuflaje, la huída había sido un éxito.

-Sigo insistiendo en que la mejor parte de las misiones son estas – dijo Eiji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando los ojos para demostrar cuan relajado estaban al sentir la brisa del viento sobre su cara-.

Justo en el momento en que Oishi iba a responderle a Eiji, la imagen de un sujeto de cabello y ojos castaños claros, aparece en sus visores – _Me alegra que hayan cumplido a cabalidad con su misión, GoldenPair… y lamento profundamente tener que decirles esto habiendo acabado con su trabajo hace tan poco pero… deben dirigirse inmediatamente a la base aeronáutica 00PK1 y abordar el jet privado de la organización, los detalles se los informaremos después. Que tengan una buena noche._

_***_

Mientras, en otro lugar del mundo, en uno de los casinos más famosos de toda Inglaterra, dos jóvenes de buen porte, que lograban sacar suspiros de cuanta mujer pasara al lado de ellos, se encontraban conversando en la barra del lugar.

-¿Ves?, aprende pequeñín, así es como debes seducir a una mujer para que te entregue hasta la más mínima información – dijo un joven alto, moreno, de cabellos negros, que ocupaba un elegante traje negro de Valentino. Y arreglándose el cabello con una mano agregó - ¿Crees que alguna mujer sería capaz de resistirse a este bombón de hombre que tienes por compañero?-

-Mientras más arriba de tu nube subes, más fuerte será la caída Momo – le respondió un joven de cabello negro-verdoso, portando también un traje de Valentino color negro y de mirada dorada algo gatuna. Tomando otro sorbo de su trago continuó – de todas formas… ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste?-

-Hay muchos rumores al respecto, algunos dicen que el cambio se realizará durante esta semana, mientras que otros aseguran que será la próxima… - y caminando juntos se dirigieron a un costado del gran salón – de todas formas, el cambio será camuflado cuando vacíen la bóveda. Aprovecharán esa ocasión para filtrar los documentos dentro del caudal que será enviado a Alemania –

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos del día del cambio. ¿Te habló de alguien que pudiese tener esa información? – preguntó mirando seriamente a su compañero-

-¡Pues claro!, estas hablando con el gran ¡Momoshiro Takeshi! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y golpeando levemente el pecho. Luego, dirigiendo una mirada más seria a su compañero agregó – la mujer rubia de vestido azul que se encuentra a mi espalda es una de las asistentes del contador, lo más seguro es que ella sepa cuándo se realizará el asunto… aunque…-

-Supongo que es más que su asistente ¿no? – Agregó el "pequeñín" con una media sonrisa – entonces el asunto será aún más fácil… - haciendo señas a uno de los camareros que se encontraba repartiendo tragos, tomo dos y agregó – yo me encargaré de ella – y mientras se alejaba rumbo a su víctima algo lo interrumpió. El sonido de los beepers de ambos muchachos, fue una señal clara para que juntos se alejaran del lugar rumbo a los jardines.

Cuando consideraron que se encontraban lo bastante apartados del lugar como para no ser descubiertos, el chico de mirada gatuna saco de su traje un pequeño brazalete, que al presionar un botón, proyectó una mini imagen tridimensional de un sujeto alto, de pelo y ojos castaños claros que los miraba seriamente

-_Buenas noches BlackPair- _dijo el sujeto de la imagen

-Muy… muy buenas noches Kawa… ¿Qué… qué se te ofrece? – respondió Momo un tanto sorprendido al notar que Takashi Kawamura fue el que los comunicó, ya que no es algo normal, que el asistente personal del jefe de la primera división de investigación de Seigaku Corps sea el que los contacte-

-_La verdad, lamento mucho tener que interrumpirlos cuando se encuentran en medio de una misión, señor Momoshiro y señor Echizen. Sin embargo, es mi deber informarles que quedan relegados de ésta y que deben presentarse inmediatamente en las instalaciones de la zona sur. Una vez lleguen aquí, tendrá más información con respecto a su nuevo objetivo. Muy buenas noches caballeros – _y una vez dicho esto, la señal se cortó y la imagen desapareció-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡esta es la primera vez que me sacan de un caso para asignarme a otro!... no señor… algo no esta bien en todo esto…- dijo Momo acercando una mano a su barbilla – algo debe haber pasado para que nos sacaran así como así de esta misión…-

-Supongo que ese sujeto tiene algo que ver en todo esto – agregó Ryoma bastante serio – si manda a su asistente para darnos la información significa que él esta involucrado… cosa extraña si sabemos que él nunca se involucra en misiones-

-Luego de suspirar dijo - supongo que no sacamos mucho con estar aquí descifrando lo que sabremos al llegar a la central Ryoma, así vayamos de una buena vez –

Así ambos jóvenes se alejaron del recinto, subiendo a su Aston Martin Vantage y tomando rumbo hacia el sur de la cuidad de Inglaterra

***

En un salón bastante grande, de murallas blancas con muebles negros, decorado elegantemente, se encontraban dos jóvenes enfrascados en una batalla de ajedrez.

El joven de gafas de pelo negro y tez blanca llevaba una amplia ventaja en el juego, mientras que su contrincante, un muchacho moreno, de pelo negro que emitía unos sonidos parecidos a los hechos por una serpiente, se alborotaba el cabello con ambos manos mientras miraba fijamente el tablero

-ZzzZ es imposible ganarte… - susurró – no sé en que momento acepté un duelo contigo… es… ¡es absurdo! – Concluyó bajando sus manos a la altura de la mesa-

-Tenías un 0.001% de probabilidad de ganarme esta partida Kaoru – dijo el otro mientras se acomodaba las gafas-

-ZzzZ disculpa… pero… ¿me podrías explicar, cuál era esa probabilidad?- la verdad es que no se explicaba en qué condiciones podría él ganarle-

-pues… existía un 0.001% de probabilidad de que me retirara del juego por problemas médicos, una llamada, algún accidente, etc.- respondió Inui Sadaharu luciendo una sutil sonrisa – pero bueno, supongo que no fue tu día de suerte…-

-Mhhhmp… ¡juguemos una vez más!... estoy seguro que ahora sí te – y antes de poder terminar con su frase, la gran puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a Takashi Kawamura – gano…-

-Buenas noches GrayPair, me alegra mucho haberlos encontrado – les dijo Kawamura con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro-

Ambos chicos se pararon en el instante en que el sujeto castaño entró en el salón. Se encontraban bastante sorprendidos ante la aparición del sujeto. Por lo general nunca los interrumpían si se encontraban en ese lugar, es más, si alguien necesitaba comunicarse con ellos, lo hacían mediante una pantalla o radio, pero en ningún caso en persona y es que la habitación donde se encontraban era de uso privado para ellos, estaba acomodada según sus gustos, con una advertencia clara de no ser molestados por nadie y la utilizaban cada vez que esperaban nuevas órdenes o esperaban que llegara el vehículo que los dirigiría a su nuevo destino, como era en esos momentos

-Buenas noches Kawamura-san- respondió Inui saliendo de su asombro- si me disculpa… ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-¡OH! Bueno… siento haber entrado de esta forma a su habitación pero es la urgencia lo que me lleva a actuar de esta manera…- y poniendo su rostro más serio continuó – Debo informarles que la misión que les acaban de asignar será anulada. Dentro de 1 horas tendrán una reunión en la sala de conferencia para una mayor información con respecto a su nueva misión. Puedo adelantarles que quien dirigirá esta reunión será el jefe de la primera división de investigación y que trabajarán en conjunto con la Golden y Black Pair. Espero que sean puntuales caballeros. Hasta entonces, pueden descansar – y se retiró dejando atrás a dos confundidos agentes que poco a poco lograban asimilar la información –

***

Kawamura Takashi, cruzaba a toda velocidad un pasillo bastante amplio en dirección a la única puerta que se ubicaba al fondo de este. Se acercó a una cámara ubicada en la parte derecha de la gran puerta y un láser rojo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Una vez terminado este proceso, se desplegó de la muralla un teclado, en el cual el joven digitó bastantes números y letras, para terminar con la confirmación de su huella digital. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó – _Identifíquese por favor – _

-Kawamura Takashi – respondió fuerte y claro – _Adelante por favor –_

Al abrirse las puertas, ingresa en la estancia un poco más calmado que antes. La habitación era un poco más grande que la de la GrayPair, sin embargo no contaba con máquinas de pesas, estantes con libros ni aparatos digitales por montón. Esta era bastante sobria, tapizada de color azul claro, con sillones negros de cuero. Contaba en una esquina con bar y su respectiva barra. Al fondo de esta, se hallaba un gran escritorio con una placa donde se leía claramente "Jefe 1era División de Investigación".

Recostado en un gran sillón, mirando en dirección a la gran cuidad de Londres iluminada por las luces de la casas, un hombre joven se giro lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Kawamura y colocando ambas manos juntas sobre el escritorio preguntó - ¿Y bien?

-Ya me comuniqué con la Golden, Gray y Black Pair Tezuka- dijo el hombre revisando unos apuntes- Los primeros llegarán mañana alrededor de las 8 a.m., mientras que la GrayPair ya se encuentra acá y la BlackPair tardará una media hora en llegar. A todos se les ha informado de la anulación de sus actuales misiones

-Perfecto Takashi- respondió Kunimitsu y comenzó a hojear unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio- Prepara la sala de conferencias-

-He preparado todo para que en una hora más se realice la reunión-

-Tan eficiente como siempre- y dirigiendo una casi invisible sonrisa a Kawamura agregó- Gracias –

-¡Bah!, no agradezcas, trabajo es trabajo – y sonriendo aún más continuó – te avisaré entonces cuando todo este listo, hasta entonces me retiro – y se dirigió a una puerta situada en la parte izquierda de la estancia. Al rato desapareció tras ella-

-y tomando en sus manos unos apuntes dirigió su vista a la cuidad - La situación es bastante seria… debemos movernos antes de que la localicen…-suspira- ¿Quién lo diría?... al fin las tres mejores parejas de la organización trabajarán juntas… - dirigió su vista a los papeles para revisar una vez más lo que ya sabía de memoria:

_Código: GoldenPair_

_Miembro: Syuichiroh, Oishi_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Sobresaliente: Investigación/Infiltración_

_Miembro:Kikumaru, Eiji_

_Edad: 22 años_

_Sobresaliente: Infiltración/Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo_

_Código: GrayPair_

_Miembro:Inui, Sadaharu_

_Edad: 24 años_

_Sobresaliente: Investigación/Creador de nuevas armas_

_Miembro:Kaidoh, Kaoru_

_Edad: 22 años_

_Sobresaliente: Manejo de armas_

_Código: BlackPair_

_Miembro:Momoshiro, Takeshi_

_Edad: 22 años_

_Sobresaliente: Infiltración_

_Miembro:Echizen, Ryoma_

_Edad: 21 años_

_Sobresaliente: Infiltración_

Y al final de los apuntes se apreciaba claramente

_**Objetivo**__:__** Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

* * *

Notas: Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado _!! Es mi primer fic y después de leer un montón de ellos llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaría probar suerte xD!!. Me gustaría que me den su opinión al respecto, cosas buenas y cosas malas, para así mejorar. De todas formas dependiendo de los Reviews que reciba veo si continuo o no con la historia, de ustedes depende xD!! Saludos!! y ¡Feliz años nuevo!

30 de Diciembre, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración: **Este fic esta inspirado en el fic de Rurouni Kenshin - FiveMinut - de Arcasdrea. Muchas gracias a ella por su apoyo ^^. Al final del fic las correspondientes respuestas a sus reviews_

_Comencemos!!_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 1:

-Espero que esta reunión valga la pena… aunque debo admitir que fue un alivio el que no continuáramos con la otra misión…- dijo Momoshiro llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza – realmente no encuentro emoción alguna en robar documentos y esas cosas… nada emocionante la verdad…-

-Ordenes son ordenes- agregó el muchacho de mirada dorada y semblante frío- ahora bien, ¿recuerdas dónde era la reunión?-

-¡Por Dios Echizen!, hace tan solo un momento que esa muchacha nos dijo donde era… ¿o es que tampoco le prestaste atención a ella?- y aunque esperó por una respuesta algunos minutos, esta nunca llegó. Deteniendo su paso continuó hablando algo más exaltado- ¡realmente eres el hombre de hierro pequeñín!... no puedo creer que solamente hables con aquellas mujeres que serán… ¡que serán tus víctimas!...- frunciendo el seño y tomándose un tiempo para meditar cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras, agregó con un tono de voz más bajo- … no me digas… que tú… no… no lo creo… es decir… después de todo este tiempo… - agachó su mirada preocupado- ¡pero… pero como no me di cuenta antes!... ¡claro!...-susurró por lo bajo-

-mientras contemplaba como su amigo pasaba del enojo a la duda, para luego estar (según su apreciación) asustado y asombrado, se decidió a interrumpir su monólogo alzando una ceja- ¿vas a seguir caminando o tendré que llevarte a rastras?-

-con ojos desorbitados Momoshiro elevó su mirada y alejándose de un salto, apuntándolo con un dedo exclamó - ¡ERES… ERES… ERES GAY, GAY!... y yo… y yo…. ¡Y YO TE GUSTO!... ¡es por eso que no le haces caso a esas preciosidades de mujeres que se arrastran a tu pies!... ¡COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES, DEMONIOS!....

-¡de… de QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!- le interrumpió Ryoma bastante acalorado por las palabras del moreno. Y es que no era para menos… tan solo pensar que el estúpido de Momoshiro creyera que él… ÉL… el gran ECHIZEN RYOMA era gay… pues era lo más descabellado que pudo haber oído NUNCA-

-Esto no estaba dentro de mis pronósticos… sin embargo, si es su compañero quien lo afirma…quizás mis estadísticas sí estén en un error… -

Tanto Ryoma como Takeshi, giraron su rostro para observar como dos sujetos caminaban hacia ellos. El más alto, fue el que los interrumpió y con gran destreza iba anotando cosas en su pequeña libreta, mientras que el joven que caminaba a un costado de él con las manos en los bolsillos dirigió sus palabras al moreno de pelo negro – Así que ya cambiaste de equipo ¿eh Momoshiro?...ZzzZz… como ninguna mujer te hizo caso, decidiste probar en otros rubros, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Mira Mamushi, no estoy de humor para que vengas TÚ a decirme estupideces, ¡que Ryoma sea Gay no significa que yo lo sea!, ¿entendiste o tengo que volver a repetírtelo?- exclamó Takeshi sosteniendo con Kaidoh un enfrentamiento de miradas que podría haber matado a cualquiera, de haber estado entre ellas. Sin embargo, este duelo no duró demasiado, ya que Momo salió volando rumbo a la muralla más cercana, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Momoshiro!... ¿de dónde sacas por un momento, que a mi no me atraen las mujeres?- le gritó Ryoma con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- ¡Que no ande babeando como tú, detrás de cualquier cosa que lleve falda, no significa que puedas afirmar esas cosas!, ¡así que déjate de una vez de decir bobadas y vayamos rápido a donde se supone que tenemos que ir!- retomando su compostura seria y arreglando su saco agregó con una voz indiferente- muevete de una buena vez-

-no me culpes a mí…- refunfuñó Momo- además… yo no ando babeando por todas… -y susurrando agregó- son solo algunas…- se levanto de un salto, acomodó su chaqueta y dispuesto a ir a la sala de reuniones comenzó a andar-

-Veo que aún no lo saben BlackPair…- dijo Inui deteniendo la marcha de ambos jóvenes- no son los únicos que se dirigen a la sala de reuniones- y mirándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción continuó- espero que hagamos un gran trabajo en conjunto… "compañeros"-

-… ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Momo mientras Ryoma miraba a Inui intentando descubrir algún rastro que le indicara que aquel sujeto nuevamente les estaba haciendo una broma pesada-

-ZzzZz… esto no me agrada… no me agrada nada…- y siguiendo los pasos de su compañero, se dirigieron ambos, a una gran habitación ubicada en el siguiente pasillo, dejando atrás a dos estatuas de agentes, que aún no lograban salir de su asombro-

* * *

La habitación donde se encontraban, era igual de amplia que las anteriores. En el centro de esta, se ubicaba una gran mesa rectangular con sillas grandes de cuero blanco a su alrededor y una silla de cuero negro encabezando la formación.

En cada una de las murallas se apreciaban 3 monitores y al fondo de la sala, un gran panel blanco dispuesto a ser utilizado para presentaciones.

Los 4 agentes ingresaron silenciosamente, cada uno pensando en diferentes respuestas para la situación que estaban enfrentando. Y no es que fueran exagerados, sino que según las normas de la organización, todos aquellos que quisieran trabajar para Seigaku Corps, deberían hacerlo en parejas; nada de individualismo ni trabajos en grupo. Es por esta razón, que les llamaba profundamente la atención el hecho de que (según sus conocimientos previos) por primera vez se estuvieran violando las normas y no por causa de cualquier jefe, ¡no señor!, sino que bajo la orden directa de Kunimitsu Tezuka.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Tomen asiento por favor, en unos minutos más daremos comienzo a la reunión- Kawamura ya se encontraba en la habitación ordenando los últimos detalles. Le indicó a cada agente en que lugar sentarse y se acercó a un pequeño laptop donde digitó un par de cosas, luego de eso, dos de los monitores de las murallas se encendieron- Buenas noches GoldenPair- les dijo a ambos jóvenes que aparecían cada uno, en una pantalla diferente-

-Buenas noches señor Kawamura- respondió calmadamente Oishi. Luego, fijando su mirada en los hombres sentados en las sillas continuó- BlackPair, GrayPair, buenas noches para ustedes también-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡O'Chibi! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!, ¡Momo!, ¡Kao!, ¡Inu!... estoy… ¡estoy muy contento nyaaaaa!- dijo emocionadamente el pelirrojo y agregó con una gran sonrisa- ¡Buenas noches Kawa!-

-¿Qué tal Eiji, Oishi?... no esperaba reencontrarme con ustedes en una situación así pero… bueno, supongo que esta bien- dijo Momo sonriendo a ambos chicos-

-Créeme Momoshiro que para nosotros es una verdadera sorpresa verlos…- y dirigiéndoles una mirada suspicaz continuó- pero por lo que parece… para ustedes no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarse con nosotros…-

-Lo único que sabemos, es que trabajaremos "juntos" en todo esto… ZzzZz…- respondió Kaidoh-

Y cuando Inui quiso profundizar un poco más sobre el asunto, fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a un costado de la sala. Ahí estaba él. Entrando de manera galante, vistiendo un saco negro Armani, dejando a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación en silencio… un profundo silencio.

Los 4 agentes se pusieron de pie y colocaron ambos brazos en sus costados. Los chicos de los monitores se encontraban serios mirando al hombre que se sentaba en la gran silla negra encabezando la mesa.

-Buenas noches agentes- dijo de manera seca y fría el jefe de la primera división-

-¡Buenas noches señor!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo-

-Tomen asiento. Daremos comienzo a la reunión- sin perder tiempo todos los agentes se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y aguardaron las palabras de su superior- ¿Esta todo listo Kawamura?- se dirigió Kunimitsu a su asistente-

-Así es jefe- asintió inclinando suavemente la cabeza- esta todo preparado-

-Muy bien. Toma asiento- y continuó hablando-. Para comenzar, como ustedes saben, dependiendo del peligro al que se enfrenten los agentes, los trabajos son clasificados en categorías de la "A" a la "G". Siendo la primera letra de alto riesgo y la última, asignada a misiones de entrenamiento para novatos- y tomando una significativa pausa, endureció aún más su semblante y continuó- Lo que nos reúne hoy aquí agentes, es una misión de categoría A- sentenció-

-Todos los jóvenes miraban serios a su superior mientras él seguía hablando- La misión que quiero que lleven a cabo involucra directamente a la organización Ackroyd, es más, será una competición donde los perdedores, serán eliminados completamente… y no me refiero solo a los agentes que participen activamente en la misión… sino a la desaparición total de Seigaku Corps o la organización Ackroyd-

-Disculpe señor… pero… ¿tan así es la situación?...- interrumpió suavemente Eiji desde la pantalla-

-Así es Kikumaru. Para aclarar un poco más el asunto, les presento a su objetivo caballeros- y justo detrás de él, en la gran pantalla blanca, apareció el rostro de una muchacha joven, de cabello largo color castaño, ojos rojizos, de tez blanca, que tendría entre 18-23 años-

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa. Algunos esperaban que el objetivo fuera algún documento valioso, otros pensaban que se trataría de un artefacto tecnológico de gran valor… hasta llegaron a creer que podría tratarse de la localización de la base secreta de la organización Ackroyd... sin embargo, hubo solamente una persona que no pensó en ninguna de estas cosas… tan solo se quedo observando largamente la imagen que se encontraba en frente de él. Si alguno de los agentes le hubiera puesto la mínima atención aunque sea, podrían haber jurado que el joven había quedado embelesado con la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban… sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo notó.

-Kunimitsu los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos agregando- El nombre de la muchacha es Ryuzaki Sakuno. Actualmente reside en Japón. Su misión señores, es traerla aquí, a la base de Londres viva. No podrán utilizar medios de transportes aéreos. No importa el tiempo que tarden en traerla, lo que nos interesa es que llegue sana y salva- Finalizo Tezuka-

-El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia. Luego de unos 3 minutos Kaidoh se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Eso es todo jefe?...- y continuó hablando luego de ver en el semblante de Tezuka que no entendía su pregunta- bueno… es decir, ¿eso será todo lo que nos dirá?-

-Les he dado a conocer su objetivo, su misión, las restricciones y el plazo. No veo que más deba agregar agente Kaidoh- le respondió mirándolo fijamente-

-Verá señor…- agregó Momo acomodándose mejor en su asiento- si me lo permite, seré muy franco con usted- al ver un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su jefe continuó- no estamos acostumbrados a realizar una misión de esta forma, y creo que no solo hablo en nombre de la BlackPair, sino en nombre de todos-

-Sabemos que bajo ningún punto de vista podemos rechazar una misión… sin embargo, somos los únicos con las facultades de preguntar ¿quién es ella?, ¿por qué es importante para Seigaku Corps? y ¿de quién la debemos proteger?- agregó Oishi desde la pantalla-

-Tezuka los observó unos momentos en silencio. Luego se escuchó una leve risa proveniente de un costado de la mesa- si me disculpa jefe… ya le había advertido que solo con decirles esas cosas… ellos no quedarían satisfechos…- habló Kawamura con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro-

-Si… supongo… - y aclarándose la garganta dijo- bien, ya que por algo son los mejores, les explicaré en detalle la misión. Pueden hacer preguntas si lo desean- luego de posar su mirada en cada uno comenzó con la explicación – Supongo que habrán conocido a Matsuda Kenji ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto señor – declaró Inui con voz clara- el señor Matsuda fue el jefe de la división de desarrollo tecnológico de Seigaku Corps, de hecho, era él mismo quien se encargaba de asignarnos las herramientas necesarias para llevar acabo nuestras respectivas misiones-

-Sin embargo… por lo que sabemos, ZzzZz… murió la semana pasada- dijo Kaidoh desde su lugar-

-Así es. Sin embargo, ese no era el único trabajo que él desempeñaba. Aún más, creo que por lo menos en una ocasión trabajaron a la par con él- y esperando ver sus reacciones sentenció- hablo del agente BlackEagle-

Todos los muchachos miraban realmente sorprendidos a su jefe. Decir que Matsuda Kenji y BlackEagle eran la misma persona… si no lo estuvieran oyendo de boca de Kunimitsu, no lo creerían.

BlackEagle era realmente una leyenda. Todos los novatos que ingresaban, aspiraban a ser como él y esto también incluía a los 6 agentes presentes en la habitación. Y es para comenzar, era el único agente con permiso especial para trabajar individualmente. La cantidad de misiones que había realizado superaba con creces a las que los muchachos soñaban aspirar. Era un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin menospreciar su inteligencia y dominio de todo tipo de armas y tecnología. Y como había afirmado su jefe, tanto la BlackPair, GrayPair y GoldenPair, trabajaron cada una, en una misión junto al agente BlackEagle. Decir que para ellos esa experiencia había sido la más emocionante de sus vidas, era decir poco. Y fue justamente a esta altura de su pensamiento que cayeron en la cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello… nunca más podrían trabajar junto al agente BlackEagle.

-dándose cuenta del rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de aquellos agentes, Tezuka decidió continuar con su explicación- para simplificar un poco las cosas, me referiré al agente BlackEagle como Matsuda. Como bien sabrán, durante el último tiempo la organización Ackroyd ha ido moviendo sus piezas más ágilmente que nunca. Atentados, secuestros, intervención política, adquisición de armamento, entre otros. La situación realmente se ha vuelto crítica- los 6 agentes escuchaban atentamente-

-Hace más o menos un año, se filtró información sobre una actividad de reclutamiento que estaban realizando los Ackroyd. Era poco el tiempo que disponíamos para trazar un plan, por lo que Matsuda se ofreció de voluntario para participar de esta actividad de reclutamiento y ser un infiltrado en sus bases. A grandes rasgos, les puedo decir que todo resultó muy bien. Nadie se dio cuenta que él era un agente de nosotros y así se mantuvo por un año- los ojos de Tezuka reflejaban cierta tristeza-

-Hace una semana sin embargo, debido al descuido de uno de nuestros hombres, toda la farsa se vio revelada. Ellos le tendieron una trampa y lo asesinaron- con los ojos cerrados permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Suspiró y dijo levantando el rostro- pero bueno, estamos hablando del que fue nuestro mejor agente y según como habíamos previsto, él logró cumplir con su misión. Logró identificar al cabecilla de la organización enemiga y su base central, junto con sus proveedores, aliados y segundos al mando-

-Siempre fue el mejor… -susurró Echizen con la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos gracias a su flequillo-

-Así es, siempre cumplía con lo que se le ordenaba y esta no fue la excepción-

-Emmmm… sin embargo señor, no veo cuál es el rol que desempeña Saku en todo esto- preguntó Eiji ladeando un poco su cabeza-

-Verás. Matsuda era casado. Él estaba casado con Ryuzaki Reika- y como si estuviera reflexionando continuó- Ella conocía el trabajo que él desempeñaba. Y a pesar de la distancia, los tiempos y los breves momentos que compartían, ellos eran un matrimonio feliz. Sin embargo nunca se casaron. Él sabía los riesgos que afrontaba si daba ese paso con ella, por lo que para el mundo, ellos eran simples amigos que se comunicaban de vez en cuando. Con el paso del tiempo, fruto de este amor, nació Ryuzaki Sakuno, de cuyo padre no tuvo conocimiento alguno- y apoyando ambas manos en su barbilla continuó- El mismo día que se vio descubierto por la organización Ackroyd, él se encontraba en Japón junto a la señora Ryuzaki… no sé como se dieron los sucesos, lo que sí tenemos claro es que él sabía perfectamente que no saldría vivo de esta y que ella decidió compartir este destino con él. Los encontramos a ambos muertos al día siguiente- bebió un poco de agua y continuó-

-Aquí es donde la señorita Ryuzaki entra en escena. Previendo los sucesos que ocurrirían y conociendo la decisión de Reika, no dudó que sus perseguidores asociarían a Sakuno con él, por lo que jugó su última carta. Contando con por lo menos 12 horas a su favor, sometió a cirugía a su hija, instalando en su corazón el microchip XW0097-

-Si no me equivoco, ese microchip estaba todavía en fase de construcción bajo el mando del señor Matsuda- agregó Inui ajustando sus gafas-

-Por lo que tengo entendido, la gracia de ese artefacto es que podría ser leído siempre y cuando el corazón del portador no dejara de latir ¿no?... creo que estaba siendo construido con el objetivo, de poder asegurar la vida de testigos- comentó Oishi, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido solo escuchando, como era su costumbre-

-Ambos están en lo correcto. Supongo que en el fondo, Matsuda diseñó este microchip temiendo que algún día su familia se viera involucrada en una situación de alto riesgo. Sea como sea, la información que obtuvo de Ackroyd no llegó a nuestras manos a tiempo, por lo que la guardó "literalmente", en el corazón de su hija. Y como era de esperarse de él, para evitar que el enemigo decidiera asesinarla y para asegurarse de que nosotros velaríamos por su seguridad, también incluyó en este dispositivo, información suficiente como para que cualquiera que la obtuviese, se asegurara una victoria absoluta frente a nosotros y así se lo hizo saber a la organización Ackroyd, manteniendo en secreto la identidad del portador del microchip, pero informándonos a nosotros de la situación. Por lo que para ambas organizaciones, la señorita Ryuzaki, sirve más viva que muerta- concluyó finalmente Tezuka-

-ZzzZz… no esperaba menos de él… se asegura que ambos bandos no la asesinen y se apoderen solo del microchip… sin embargo, ya a pasado una semana… es mucho tiempo transcurrido… probablemente ellos ya la hayan capturado- declaró Kaidoh mirando fijamente a su superior-

-No es así- y mirando a todos sus agentes declaró firmemente- no deben olvidar que Matsuda fue "nuestro" agente y aunque haya incorporado información nuestra a ese dispositivo, su verdadera intención es que la información concerniente a la organización Ackroyd llegue a nuestras manos- presionó un botón del laptop ubicado en frente de él y la imagen a su espalda cambió dando paso a un edificio blanco de gran tamaño- al ser sometida a una cirugía de alto riesgo, ella a estado internada en la clínica Hoe desde hace una semana para su rehabilitación. Fue el mismo Matsuda quien la llevó a ese lugar y procuró dejar bien escondidos los datos de ella en todos los registros que hay en el mundo y aunque nuestros enemigos sospechen que es ella quien porta con el microchip, les tomaría más de una semana dar con el paradero de esta- apagó la proyección y las luces se encendieron en toda la habitación- mañana será dada de alta. Tengo algunos agentes vigilando el lugar de todas formas- poniéndose de pie y colocando las manos sobre la mesa dijo- espero que hayan entendido la importancia de este trabajo. Su misión, como les dije anteriormente, será traer a esta base, a la señorita Ryuzaki, ya que aquí se encuentra el único instrumento capaz de leer la información de ese chip. Les reitero agentes, que ella no tiene conocimiento de quién fue su padre y les advierto que mucho menos, conoce la existencia de esta organización. Cualquier información que quieran entregarle, queda bajo su criterio. Ahora bien, el equipo de trabajo constará de 8 miembros. En esta sala se encuentran presentes 7 de ellos. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Quiénes serán los 2 miembros aparte de los 6 integrados por las 3 Pair?- preguntó Echizen-

-y dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el jefe de la primera división contestó- uno de ellos soy yo, mientras que al otro miembro, lo conocerán a su debido tiempo-

-¿Usted también viajará con nosotros a Japón señor?- esta vez fue el turno de Oishi para preguntar-

-No. Yo dirigiré desde aquí la operación y los segundos al mando serán el agente Sadaharu y el agente Syuichiroh. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?-

-Todos se miraron unos a otros y comprendiendo que ya no tenían otra pregunta que formular a su jefe, se levantaron y respondieron con voz fuerte y clara- ¡No señor!-

-Bien, entonces abordarán inmediatamente un jet rumbo a Japón. La GoldenPair ya se encuentra camino a ese país, probablemente lleguen casi al mismo tiempo. Deberán ir en la búsqueda de Ryuzaki Sakuno inmediatamente una vez pisen suelo japonés- Mirándolos fijamente continuó- Cuento con ustedes muchachos-

* * *

Era un día soleado, perfecto para emprender la dichosa retirada de aquel lugar. La verdad es que aún no tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido, los recuerdos eran muy confusos, sin embargo, lo que sí sabía muy bien, es que ahora se encontraba sola en el mundo.

_**FlashBack**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, no logró reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. A través de su mano izquierda le suministraban suero, mientras que una enfermera controlaba su presión utilizando su brazo derecho.

-suavemente preguntó- ¿dónde… dónde estoy?...-

-Buenas tardes señorita Ryuzaki, me alegra que haya despertado, enseguida llamaré al doctor- le respondió cordialmente la enfermera y se retiró del lugar-

Mientras esperaba que alguien viniera a aclarar sus dudas, ella intentaba recordar los hechos que la habían llevado a parar a una clínica. Lamentablemente, lo único que lograba recordar, eran las palabras de su madre: "_Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote, este donde este, mi pequeña Saku" _y luego… nada… no lograba recordar nada más.

-Me alegra mucho que haya recuperado la conciencia, señorita Ryuzaki- interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, el doctor-

-Sakuno… llámeme… Sakuno por favor- declaró la castaña mirándolo detenidamente- ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió doctor?... ¿dónde esta mi mamá?...-

-Acercó una silla al costado de la cama de la joven y se sentó en ella- bueno Sakuno, la verdad es que no tengo gratas noticias para ti. El día de ayer, sufriste un accidente automovilístico junto con tu madre… tú lograste salir con vida… pero ella… no- habló el doctor tomando ligeramente la mano de la muchacha y observándola con cariño-

De alguna forma… ella presentía que eso había ocurrido… le parecía extraño que su madre no se encontrara a su lado… y al comenzar a oír el relato del doctor, algo en su pecho se apretó. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de amargas lágrimas y a lo lejos logró escuchar un pitido muy fuerte. Algo parecido a "tranquila" o "debes tranquilizarte, esto no te hará bien" escuchaba a lo lejos, pero en realidad poco le importaba. Su madre, su querida madre ya no se encontraba con ella y eso la perturbaba de sobre manera. Comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados y no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó por cerrarlos completamente.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-eso ya… hace una semana…- y terminando de colocar algunas de sus prendas en un pequeño bolso se dirigió a la puerta- ya estoy lista Tomoka-

-¡Muy bien Saku!... ¡es hora de partir!- y agarrando a su amiga fuertemente por el brazo, la saco casi a rastras de la habitación, mientras pensaba- "_ya verás amiga como yo te ayudaré a salir de esta. Volverás a ser la misma Ryuzaki Sakuno de siempre"- _y sin más, se dirigieron a la recepción donde pidieron los exámenes de Sakuno y se retiraron del lugar-

* * *

-_Aquí 5. El objetivo fue localizado en la calle Beika, dirección norte. Se encuentra acompañado por una persona- _declaró en las sombras un sujeto-

-Síguela. Cuando se encuentre sola procedan con el plan. 2, 3 y 4 estén atentos, ustedes crearán la distracción para que 5 pueda proceder-

-_¡Entendido!- _se escuchó a través de una radio-

* * *

-Enserio Tomoka, me encuentro bien. Si no fuera así, no me habrían dado el alta, ¿no lo crees?- dijo por cuarta vez Sakuno a su fiel amiga-

-eso ya lo sé Saku… pero… déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, de verdad que no es ningún problema para mí-

-Bah… no te preocupes, ya has hecho mucho por mí amiga- y rápidamente se acercó a ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo, beso su mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar- ¡Gracias por todo Tomo!...- y agitó su brazo a la distancia- ¡en la noche estamos hablando!-

-bueno… supongo que querrá su espacio… sin embargo… no encontrará a nadie en su casa… -dijo mirando tristemente la silueta de su amiga, que comenzaba a alejarse-

* * *

-_El objetivo ha quedado solo-_

_-_Comiencen con el plan-

* * *

-Vaya… al fin me pude librar de Tomoka…- y sonriendo un poco agregó- no es que me moleste… pero… esto lo debo enfrentar sola…- comenzó a mirar las tiendas a su alrededor… todo le recordaba a su madre. Las tiendas de verduras, la pescadería, el bazar de la señora Hotaru… que lejos sentía aquellos recuerdos en ese instante y de que manera luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían asomarse a su rostro. Mientras caminaba divisó el centro comercial. Se dijo que quizás no sería mala idea entrar a despejarse un poco y así lo hizo-

-Y pensar que en otras circunstancias… me hubiera quedado horas y horas contemplando esta vitrina- dijo Sakuno mientras se paraba al frente de una tienda de peluches- si tan solo ella….- y no pudo continuar con su pensamiento ya que un fuerte ruido se escuchó en todo el establecimiento, seguido de la alarma de incendios y los gritos de angustia de personas-

En un par de segundos, todo se volvió un caos. Al parecer algo había ocurrido cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Poco a poco el recinto comenzó a llenarse de humo y las regaderas de agua comenzaron a funcionar. Muchos guardias se dirigían al lugar de los hechos, mientras que otros tantos sacaban a la gente por las salidas de emergencia. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a Sakuno. Ella se dio cuenta de este hecho y algo en su interior se agitó. Una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho y una voz, le decían que se alejara de aquel sujeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la multitud que se encontraba muy cerca de ella y se coló entre la gente. Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin se sintió más aliviada. Los guardias llevaron a la gente al exterior, sin embargo, cuando ella intentó librarse de aquella multitud, solo consiguió quedar atrapada entre ellos y una muralla. Decidió esperar a que las cosas se normalizaran. Aún no se explicaba qué había sido ese sentimiento que la invadió, pero daba las gracias de poder haber perdido de vista a aquel guardia. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, esta felicidad no duró mucho tiempo.

Entre la gente pudo ver nuevamente a aquel sujeto, aunque vestía de manera diferente, lo que le pareció sumamente extraño. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella y comenzaba a girarse lentamente en su dirección. Sintió ganas de llorar. Algo le decía que si él la veía algo muy malo le ocurriría.

Cuando el sujeto estuvo a segundos de verla, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, la volteaba y la acorralaba contra la muralla apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella, cubriéndola de la vista de aquel guardia. El joven apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la miró fijamente. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Aquel muchacho le transmitía paz y seguridad. La mirada gatuna de color dorado de aquel joven, era imponente y enseguida quedo prendada de ella. Escuchó como él le susurraba _"tranquila" _y observó, sin romper el contacto con aquellos ojos, como el joven se acercaba a ella y posaba sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

Notas:

Hola!!! Vuelvo con el segundo cap xD! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a:

**karin himura**: no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando lei tu review, fue el primero!! estaba muy emocionada... y bueno, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo

**dm99**: espero que la misión y las circunstancias hayan quedado lo bastante claras, cualquier cosa me avisas xD!!! Gracias por apoyarme!!!

**RyoSakulovers**: de verdad espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas !!!!!! Supongo que quedo más o menos clara la ultima parte del fic lalalala xDDD a ver que opinas al respecto. Muchas gracias por todo!!! (ahora intenté hacerlo más largo, que te parecio??) Saludos!!

**Mapy**: Que bueno que te gusto!!!! ojalá que sigas la historia y me dejes mensajitos *o*!! Me puso feliz el que lo leyeras T_T!! Besitos!

**Tinavb**: Gracias!! y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Ojala hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo

**Yuki**: Bueno, con respecto a Fuji .... =x ..... eso sí, aclaro que tendrá una participación en la historia xD aunque aún no es momento de dar más detalles jijiji. Espero que ahora esten las cosas un poco más claras xD

**Nikita**: Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap, cualquier opinión es bien recibida y seguire perfeccionando la ortografía, a mi también me molesta cuando escriben con muchas faltas _. Saludos y gracias por seguir mi historia!!

**Arcasdrea**: Ejales!!!! me alegro que te haya gustado la historia!!! Ojala la sigas xD!!!!!! Besitos!!!!

**Para todos: espero poder seguir contando con sus Reviews!!!!!**

**4 Enero, 2009!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: **Este fic esta inspirado en el fic de Rurouni Kenshin - FiveMinut - de Arcasdrea. Muchas gracias a ella por su apoyo ^^. Al final del fic las correspondientes respuestas a sus reviews

_Muchas gracias a:_

**pasii-chan:** Gracias pasii por el review!!, espero que te guste este capitulo y me alegra que hayas pensado lo mismo que yo, "que el joven embobado sea Ryoma"!!! jajajaja... esa era la idea xD!!... Cuento con tu comentario al final de este capitulo!

**karin-himura:** Ejales!! me alegra mucho que la primera persona que leyó mi historia me siga apoyando, de verdad es super gratificante! y bueno, espero tu opinión con respecto a este cap!

**dm99:** Gracias por seguir leyendome y por seguir dejando tus reviews (fiel desde el primer capitulo), como dije antes, el recibir comentarios de las personas que leen la historia es algo que de verdad te estimula a continuar. Cuento contigo nuevamente!!

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Hola yuki!! aquí otro capitulo!... espero que sea de tu agrado y como siempre, si tienes alguna duda me avisas e intento aclarar la situación jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el primer momento en esta historia y no te olvides de dejar un Review!!

**AndreaHellsi:** nueva lectora!!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y estoy de verdad contenta de que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaste. Cuento contigo también en este nuevo capitulo!

**kamilithass: **Bienvenida y muchas gracias por leerme!.... sabes? ...nunca lo había pensando... pero en realidad ... que rápido es Ryoma!! jajajaja... como que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle... quizás fue porque no me aguante a verlo junto a Saku o que se yo. Bueno, espero que me sigas apoyando y que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**laxikita12:** Otra nueva lectora!! ..ejales *o*! .... bueno, espero que con la primera parte de este capitulo te quede claro el porqué del beso entre Saky y Ryoma... digamos que fue una "técnica" jaujauajua ... aunque medio pervertida pero en fin u.u Ojalá lo disfrutes y cuento con tu opinión con respecto a este!

**LiinaJonass:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, es grato recibir nuevas lectoras, así que ojala que me sigas apoyando durante el transcurso de esta historia. Si decides finalmente subir la tuya propia, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta, yo también estoy recién empezando y debo decir que la experiencia la recomiendo al 100%!!!. Espero contar con tu Review en este nuevo capitulo!

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario!. Me costo que llegara la inspiración... tenía algunas escenas bastante claras, pero con las otras ni te imaginas!, se me hizo un enredo mas o menos jajajaja, pero bueno, al fin el resultado de todo esto acontinuacion!. Disfrutalo y espero tu comentario!

* * *

**A todos: No olviden dejar su Review!!**

Comencemos!!

* * *

"_Escuchó como él le susurraba "tranquila" y observó, sin romper el contacto con aquellos ojos, como el joven se acercaba a ella y posaba sus labios contra los suyos"_

Capitulo 2:

Segundos, minutos… no lo tenía claro. Su mente estaba en blanco. Por un instante quiso dejarse llevar por el momento, cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del roce de sus labios con aquel desconocido, que la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba acelerando los latidos de su corazón, más y más a cada momento.

-_Inclínate más sobre la chica Echizen, recuerda que hay un 99.9% de probabilidad de que el sujeto no los note si la cubres con tu cuerpo - _se escuchó la voz de Inui proveniente del transmisor que Ryoma utilizaba en su oreja. Tal y como le dijieron, la acorraló aún más. Después de algunos segundos se volvió a oír la misma voz - _El camino esta despejado. Toma la salida norte del centro comercial y dirígete al oeste según el plan- _pasaron algunos segundos y no se escuchaba confirmación alguna- _Echizen… ¿Echizen, estas escuchando?... ¡Echizen!-_

Para el joven, la situación era extraña. Sus propias acciones lo estaban dejando desconcertado. Había escuchado perfectamente bien las indicaciones de Sadaharu, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de su mente. Quería alejarse de la chica. Realmente, quería "YA" alejarse de la chica… pero por algún motivo desconocido, era incapaz. Escuchó una voz diferente a la anterior proveniente del transmisor – _El sospechoso se dio la vuelta. 15 segundos y estará de nuevo en aquel lugar-_ luego se dejó oír la voz autoritaria de Sadaharu- _Ya escuchaste a Oishi, sal del lugar "ahora" Echizen – _

Eso fue suficiente para que el chico despertara de aquel trance. Se alejó de la joven y la miró fijamente por unos segundos. Comenzaba a inclinarse sobre ella nuevamente, dejándose admirar por aquellos labios que lo llamaban a retomar la acción que segundos antes, había abandonado, cuando volvió de súbito a la realidad y con voz fría habló – mantente cerca de mí, muéstrate tranquila y por ningún motivo te des la vuelta, ¿entendido? – Sakuno, que aún no lograba salir del estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba, solo atinó a mover un poco la cabeza, en señal de afirmación – bien, vamos-

La jaló un tanto brusco del brazo y la condujo por los pasillos del centro comercial. La gente aún se mostraba alterada, por lo que no fue tan fácil salir de aquel gigantesco lugar. Ya en la calle, tomaron dirección oeste y caminaron por la gran avenida a paso apurado. Para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempo, Ryoma la llevaba abrazada del hombro y la mantenía muy cerca de él para que no quedara rezagada.

Sakuno, cuando finalmente se hizo cargo de la situación en la que se encontraba, dio un pequeño grito apenas audible por Ryoma, quien le dirigió una sutil mirada, pero continuó caminando sin decir nada.

¿En qué momento se había metido en aquel lío?, era la única pregunta que lograba formularse Sakuno en su mente. Entró en pánico… se dio cuenta que caminaba por las calles con un perfecto desconocido… es más… sus palabras "_Mantente cerca de mí, muéstrate tranquila y por ningún motivo te des la vuelta" _la asustaban… ¿qué estaba pasando?... no lo entendía…, sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento de "entender" sino de actuar y salvar su vida.

-_Kikumaru y Kaidoh ya se encuentran en los puntos establecidos. Momoshiro acaba de confirmar también su posición- _informaba Oishi a sus compañeros –

-_Mantente alerta Echizen, ahora es cuando se pone interesante el asunto – _esta vez era la voz de Inui la que se escuchaba -

-Una camioneta blanca, dirección sureste Oishi- susurró Ryoma mirando al frente. Gracias a la ayuda de los espejos retrovisores de lo vehículos estacionados a un costado de la calle, lograba mirar hacia atrás sin levantar sospechas, y fue de esta forma como notó la presencia del extraño vehículo. Después de unos segundos escuchó la respuesta- _Lo tengo en pantalla, procedo a confirmar- _y fue entonces cuando el chico de ojos ámbar sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo tambalearse-

Cuando se percató que el agarre en sus hombros se volvía ligeramente más suave, Sakuno aprovechó de dar un fuerte empujón a su captor y salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a una de las grandes tiendas de la zona. "Tengo que esconderme", "tengo que alejarme de esta gente", "¿por qué a mi?, "¿por qué a mi?"… era lo único que pensaba mientras corría.

-¡Maldición!... – bufó Ryoma y salió en persecución de la joven- ¡Inui! – exclamó bastante enojado – _Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… no te preocupes, la tengo en pantalla. El rastreador que le pusiste en el cuello funciona perfectamente – _

_-el sensor de calor ya arrojó lectura. 2 sujetos están en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Es un vehículo robado... comenzó a moverse…_- pasaron breves segundos y continuó hablando aún más serio – _prepárense agentes, van tras la chica – _afirmó Oishi – _Sakuno entró al establecimiento "Fumbari" – _Interrumpió Inui – _Kaidoh vigila la salida norte, Momo encárgate de la salida oeste. Kikumaru apoya desde adentro a Echizen –_finalizó con voz firme Oishi-

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa… pero al mismo tiempo, experimentaba una sensación de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Mientras corría, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre los hechos. Aquel chico… no sentía que era una mala persona… DEFINITIVAMENTE no le produjo el rechazo que experimentó con aquel guardia… pero, ¿por qué un guardia la preocupaba?... sus instintos… ¡malditos instintos!... por culpa de ellos salía corriendo despavorida por una persona que no le había hecho nada malo… pero sin embargo, ahí estaban de nuevo… ellos le advertían que no se fiara de nadie. Condujo su pensamiento a otra parte. Por un lado, aún no tenía claro si iba a ser víctima de un asalto o un secuestro… aunque creyó más probable la segunda alternativa, ya que eso explicaría las palabras del chico de mirada ámbar y aquel "abrazo"… … quizás… quizás su intención era llevarla donde su jefe o algo así… y luego pedir el rescate… o quizás…. Se detuvo de golpe. Frente a ella, dos sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, la miraban fijamente. No tardaron ni 3 segundos en correr en su dirección.

Nuevamente esa sensación de urgencia, nuevamente los instintos le advertían del peligro. Divisó las escaleras de emergencia y no dudó en ocuparlas. La llevarían mucho más rápido a su destino.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la deslizó lo más rápido que pudo, en la ranura de la barrera de contención. Sintió a los hombres detrás de ella. No esperó a que la barrera terminara de abrirse, saltó por encima de esta y entró en uno de los vagones que estaban por partir (la tienda Fumbari tenía un acceso al metro en su piso subterráneo).

Se sintió más aliviada cuando escuchó el sonido de la alarma que avisaba que las puertas de los vagones se cerrarían. A pesar de esto, comenzó a hacerse espació entre la gente… sólo por curiosidad dirigió su mirada atrás… y los vio... al parecer, no se podría deshacer de ellos tan fácilmente.

Siguió avanzando. Se dio cuenta que esos hombres no querían llamar la atención, pero cada vez se acercaban más y más rápido hacia ella, empujando bruscamente a cualquiera que estorbara su paso. Fue entonces cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron y Sakuno salió corriendo. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas lo más rápido que pudo, empujando a muchos en su camino. Cuando por fin logró salir a la avenida, unas manos la sujetaron por los brazos y sintió como "algo" ejercía una fuerte presión en su espalda

-Si no quieres que te matemos aquí mismo mantente callada y no hagas ninguna tontería- hablo un hombre con voz ronca y muy cerca de su oído- ganas no me faltan de apretar el gatillo muñeca-

Cuando el sujeto la empujó para que comenzara a caminar, alguien pasó muy cerca de él y fue entonces que el captor cayó pesadamente al piso. Aprovechando esto, Sakuno se giró sobre sí misma dispuesta a salir huyendo del lugar cuando enfrente, estaban los dos sujetos del tren.

Se lanzaron sobre ella bruscamente pero no llegaron nunca a tocarla.

La misma persona que momentos antes la había auxiliado, tomó a uno de estos dos hombres, mostró una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le aplicó una leve llave abrazándolo por la espalda, dejándolo inconciente. El otro sujeto fue detenido por el muchacho de mirada ámbar, quien agarró el cuello del hombre cruzando uno de sus brazos sobre él y lo giró fuertemente hacia un costado, dejándolo tumbado en el piso.

Algunas personas que se encontraban alrededor, creyeron que aquellos sujetos se encontraban borrachos o que era una especie de broma de algún programa de televisión, por lo que ignoraron todo cuanto ocurría. Los habitantes de Tokio, eran personas sumamente ocupadas, por lo que no perderían su valioso tiempo en tonterías.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a Sakuno y la observaron detenidamente por algún tiempo. Un leve estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al notar la intensidad de la mirada del joven que la había besado.

-Seigaku- dijo él, mirándola ahora fríamente. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida

_**FlashBack**_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué esta tan serio señor Kenji?- preguntó la chica a aquel hombre que consideraba parte de su familia y que la miraba con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación-

-él se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Sakuno podía percibir la misma calidez y ternura que emanaba el hombre, cada vez que se encontraba con ella- Sakuno… - dijo con voz tranquila Matsuda mientras mantenía el abrazo- debes prometerme que confiarás en todos aquellos que se dirijan a ti con la palabra "Seigaku"… prométemelo pequeña…-

-¿Seigaku?... yo… no… no entiendo… ¿Kenji… qué ocurre?.... ¿por qué tu y mamá están tan extraños?... – logró apenas decir Sakuno, ya que algo se oprimió en su corazón al momento de escuchar las palabras del amigo de su madre-

-Prométemelo Sakuno… prométeme que confiarás en aquellos que digan "Seigaku"… - volvió a repetir, aprisionándola aún más contra sí mismo-

-yo… yo te lo prometo… pero… ¿qué…?- y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y todo se volvió oscuridad –

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Sei….gaku… - repitió la chica –

-No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez – le dijo Ryoma secamente al momento de caminar hacia ella dispuesto a tomar su mano y emprender la marcha. Lo que no se esperó fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Al momento de acercarse a ella, por un segundo vio "algo" en los ojos de la chica, un destello distinto se reflejaba y un ligero cambio en su semblante, volviéndolo frío y serio por apenas unas milésimas de segundos. Sakuno comenzó a caminar hacia él algo "apurada", pero tropezó con algo y perdió el equilibro. Por acto reflejo se sujetó del chico (que no logrando reaccionar a tiempo), se tambaleó con ella en sus brazos y ambos cayeron.

Fue entonces, cuando alguien que se encontraba a espaldas de Sakuno, cayó pesadamente al piso sujetando con su mano derecha un revólver.

Rápidamente, Ryoma se incorporó del suelo y Eiji levantó a Sakuno por un brazo y la condujo detrás de un auto que estaba estacionado.

-¿qué… ocurre?... – preguntó ella nerviosa a ambos muchachos-

-tranquila Saku, todo estará bien – habló por primera vez el chico que se encontraba junto a ella y le dirigió una gran sonrisa – ¡nosotros somos tus guardianes! –

-francotirador dirección norte, 15° este, esta al parecer, en un edificio azul – habló Ryoma observando discretamente dicha construcción por un costado del vehículo – _ya escuchaste Kaidoh, ¿ves algo? – _se dejó oír a Inui desde el transmisor, que tanto Ryoma como Eiji y todos los demás agentes tenían en su oído para poder comunicarse - _Nada. El sujeto fue muy rápido y preciso, no alcancé a dar con él – _otra voz se escuchó – _parece que estas perdiendo práctica ¿eh Mamushi? – te recuerdo idiota, que estoy en un furgón blindado y desde aquí el campo de visibilidad es limitado ZzzZz… - _le respondió más fuerte Kaidoh a Momoshiro-

-_Atención Eiji y Echizen, 5 sujetos van a su encuentro. Saquen a la chica de ahí ahora – _alertó a sus compañeros Oishi, dando por zanjada la disputa –

-Deja que me encargue de ellos O'chibi. Aleja de aquí a Saku. Iré luego por el vehículo y nos encontramos más adelante – Ryoma respondió con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Tomó la mano de la joven y comenzó a correr calle abajo. Eiji se quedo en su lugar, dispuesto a cubrir a su compañero y protegida-

* * *

Un sujeto, vestido completamente de negro, con una larga gabardina del mismo color, caminaba por las calles de Tokio escuchando la conversación que los agentes de Seigaku Corps sostenían. Se encontraba cerca de la construcción que Kaidoh vigilaba momentos antes. Entre sus ropas… llevaba oculto un rifle de asalto.

-_Ya nos encontraremos de nuevo Pairs… - _susurró el hombre y se perdió entre la multitud

* * *

Pasó un poco de tiempo desde que dejaron a Eiji atrás, cuando la voz de Oishi se volvió a escuchar por el transmisor – _2 de los hombres rodearon el sector y eludieron a Eiji – _

_-Bien… sigue mis instrucciones Echizen- _dijo Inui, cuando la voz de Oishi se volvió a oír - _Eiji ya se encuentra con Kaidoh en el vehículo. Los dirigiré al punto de encuentro- _Inui sonrió desde su puesto, se ajustó las gafas y habló - _bien, dobla en la siguiente avenida a mano derecha – _Entendido – confirmó Ryoma y siguió corriendo-

-Lo… lo siento… - dijo en un tono muy bajito Sakuno mientras seguían la marcha – yo… no sabia…que tú… yo… lo siento… yo tenía miedo…-

-Silencio- ella levantó la vista molesta. Le pedía disculpas a aquel muchacho y ¿esa era la forma que él tenía de responderle?… "¿quién se cree que es?" se preguntó mentalmente Sakuno- _Siguiente intersección… - _¿qué pasa? – cuestionó Ryoma al notar que Inui ya no hablaba – _dos vehículos motorizados por el este. Les darán alcance en 4.5 minutos – _

_-_Una voz distinta se dejó escuchar por el transmisor – _estoy justo detrás de ellos. Ambos están armados y listos para darte en la cabeza enano. Prepárate- _advirtió Momo, con su característico tono de voz. Alegre y sin preocupación -

-_Echizen, por el costado derecho… - _ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo Inui – y junto con Sakuno, cruzó rápidamente la avenida, en dirección a unos estacionamientos que se encontraban en el lugar-

Sakuno seguía molesta, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada y continuar corriendo junto con su "guardián" como los llamó anteriormente el muchacho de la gran sonrisa. Se desconcertó un poco cuando al cruzar la calle, se dirigieron hacia una motocicleta estacionada y observó como el chico utilizaba unas pequeñas herramientas, para segundos después, poner en marcha el vehículo.

-Sube – le dijo secamente Ryoma a la chica, indicándole el espacio que estaba en frente de él – _3 minutos- _le advertía la voz de Inui-

-pero… los acompañantes… van en la parte de atrás… ¿no?... – respondió dudosa-

-Hmph… - y agarrándola del brazo con brusquedad, la sentó encima de la motocicleta, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de ella y arrancó-

* * *

_-Bien agentes, todo va según el plan. Tenemos un cierto retraso en nuestro horario… pero nada que no se pueda solucionar…, como les dije antes, hay un 97.5% de probabilidad de que podamos perderlos en los accesos de túneles que hay en la autopista central que cruza la cuidad de Tokio- _hablo relajadamente Inui-

-_Momoshiro se encuentra a 3 minutos de distancia de los sujetos que persiguen a Echizen. Kaidoh y Kikumaru entrarán a la autopista en 30 segundos- _informó Oishi y continuó – _cuando se reúnan, encárguense de los sujetos de inmediato_ _muchachos, ya que en menos de 7 minutos harán contacto con el siguiente túnel. Esa será nuestra oportunidad de escape -_

-Claro claro… deja todo en nuestras manos Oishi… aunque… bueeeeeno, no sé si Mamushi sea capaz de encargarse de alguno de esos tipos… pero ¡no te preocupes!... siempre puedes contar con el grandioso Momoshiro Takeshi… - exclamó fuertemente el moreno-

-¡Hmph!... eso es lo que tú quieres crees idiota… pero la verdad es que ni a una mosca eres capaz que darle… es más que sabido que la reputación de la BlackPair es gracias a Echizen y no a ti- sentenció Kaidoh

-¿quieres apostar Mamushi?... - dijo prácticamente gritando Momo-¡apuesto lo que quieras a que termino más rápido con ellos, de lo que tú lo harías!-

-¡inténtalo si puedes grandísimo animal!...- le contestó aún más fuerte Kaidoh-

-_¡Basta los dos!...deberían concentrarse en la misión y dejar de pelarse… estamos en un momento muy delicado… si siguen discutiendo perderán la concentración y no será nada bueno su desempeño…- _habló Oishi calmando los ánimos de ambos agentes, que de no ser por su intervención, aún seguirían gritándose para ver quien de ambos, era el mejor- _si el jefe se…-_

-jijijiji, ya me puedo imaginar el rostro de Momo en estos momentos Syuichi- interrumpió Eiji, para luego exclamar - ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me encanta conducir estos vehículos tan grandes!, ¡me siento el verdadero señor de la conducción!, jijijiji –

-Tosiendo un poco para aclarar la voz, Oishi ordenó – _comiencen con la limpieza – _

_-_¡Si! – respondieron Momo, Kaidoh y Eiji

* * *

-idiotas… - susurró Ryoma, mientras conducía-

-¿idiotas?- preguntó bajito Sakuno, quien se encontraba sentada al frente de él y girando su cuerpo hacia el costado izquierdo, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico para no caerse. La verdad es que la posición era bastante incómoda para la joven, pero por más que insistió en sentarse en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Echizen por su parte, no iba a responderle que sentados de esa forma, evitaba que alguna cosa le pudiese suceder a ella. Ya que estando detrás de él, esto le hubiera resultado imposible. No. Definitivamente no le iba a decir eso. Pero… él mismo seguía considerando que su actuar era muy extraño… aunque él nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras, nada le impedía explicarle lo anterior a la joven… de hecho… no era la gran cosa… cualquier guardaespaldas hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo… pero por alguna razón no quería decirle…. "confundiría las cosas" se justificaba a sí mismo, "creería que estoy interesado en ella… pero… … ¡qué rayos me importa a mí lo que piense esta chiquilla!..."… estas eran una de las tantas problemáticas que atormentaban la cabeza del joven agente.

Fue entonces cuando un grito lo sacó de su trance. Bajó su vista a la chica que se aferraba con más fuerza a él. Luego, utilizando los retrovisores, distinguió a sus perseguidores. Ya les habían dando alcance y les apuntaban con revólveres.

-¡Date vuelta hacia delante, agacha la cabeza inclinando tu cuerpo hacia abajo y sujétate de la motocicleta! – Ordenó Ryoma a Sakuno con voz fuerte - ¡ya nos dieron alcance! ¡Dónde demonios están!-

-¡Atraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas tuyo O'chibi! – le respondió Eiji alegremente-

-Ryoma volvió a mirar por los espejos, y pudo divisar un furgón blindado de color negro y una motocicleta detrás de los sujetos que los perseguían – tardaron mucho – bufó molesto-

-vamos enano, ¡ya llegaron tus príncipes al rescate!... deberías estar contento jajajajajaja – habló Momo-

-saca la basura del cami… ¡rayos!...- Ryoma no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Los sujetos comenzaron a dispararles sin tapujos en plena autopista. Ryoma como podía, iba moviendo la motocicleta para que ellos no les dieran-

-¡nos van a matar! – Gritó la chica cerrando los ojos y aferrándose aun más en el vehículo- ¡nos van a matar!, ¡nos van a matar!... ¡AHHHH! – chilló aun más fuerte al notar que una bala pasó a su costad muy cerca. Entonces sintió un peso sobre su cabeza. Era una de las manos del chico quien lo provocaba – no dejaré que nada te pase – le dijo mirando al frente y concentrando también su atención en los dos sujetos que los perseguían – no dejaremos que nada te pase – volvió a decir, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "dejaremos"-

-Sakuno sintió un leve cosquilleo en su interior cuando lo escuchó pronunciar la primera frase. Un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas y por unos minutos olvidó dónde y qué estaban haciendo en plena autopista. Sintió que su presencia se hacía cada vez más diminuta en frente del muchacho y atinó solo a susurrar por lo bajo - gracias-

Sin embargo, en todo momento, las balas seguían siendo disparadas por los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

Momoshiro, que al igual que todos sus compañeros, escuchó la conversación de ambos jóvenes, asomó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a ayudar a su compañero de equipo. Acelerando aún más su motocicleta y sacando su arma, disparó contra uno de los sujetos. Falló el primer tiro – Shhs!... – se quejó molesto Takeshi y volvió a disparar. Nuevamente falló – Hmph… no son tan idiotas después de todo… -

Por otro lado, el vehículo en el que se encontraban Kikumaru y Kaidoh, estaba modificado especialmente para francotiradores. Mientras Eiji conducía, Kaoru se preparaba para disparar al otro motociclista con su rifle. Después de dos intentos, obtuvo el mismo resultado que Momoshiro.

Los hombres a los cuales les estaban disparando, sabían a la perfección que los agentes de Seigaku Corps, no podrían apuntar a sus cuerpos para detenerlos y matarlos. Conocían sus métodos. Obviamente su objetivo era acabar con sus vidas, pero la gracia, es que lo harían parecer un "accidente". Por esta razón, si la policía del país encontraba en sus cuerpos signos de balas, abrirían una investigación y Seigaku se vería obligado a dar las correspondientes justificaciones. Algo que por supuesto, querían evitar a toda costa. Por lo tanto, en vez de apuntar a sus cuerpos, tanto Momoshiro y Kaidoh centraban sus esfuerzos en las llantas de las motocicletas, para que producto de un "pinchazo", perdieran el control de los vehículos y colisionaran con las barreras de contención.

De esta forma, lo único que tenían que hacer los agentes de Ackroyd era conducir sus vehículos moviéndolos ligeramente, para esquivar así, las balas de Seigaku. Sabían que el chico que tenían en frente, podría ocupar la misma técnica que ellos, pero la desventaja de él, era que conducía una motocicleta no apta para la velocidad que en esos instantes llevaban. Estaban seguros que el muchacho presionaba el motor del vehículo al máximo, sin contar que llevaba otro pasajero encima. Gracias a esto, cada vez se acercaban más a Ryoma y a Sakuno, y a cada instante, sus disparos se hacían más y más certeros.

-_¡Debes acelerar Echizen!, ¡están a 47 segundos de entrar a la zona roja, si te disparan desde esa distancia, no fallarán ni siquiera un solo tiro! – _advertía Inui, remarcando con urgencia las últimas palabras – ¿crees que si pudiera acelerar más, no lo habría hecho hace bastante rato Inui? – le respondió con ironía Ryoma. Luego agregó molesto- ¡Trío de idiotas!, ¡dejen de jugar y terminen con ellos de una buena vez! ¡Kaidoh! ¡Momo! ¡Kikumaru!-

-¡Hmph!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡esta bien!... ¡Kaidoh!, vamos ambos por el de la derecha… lo demás lo dejo en tus manos – hablo Momo seriamente apuntando su arma a uno de los sujetos que tenía al frente-

-ZzzZz… … … … hagámoslo entonces – respondió Kaidoh, quien fijó su rifle al sujeto del costado derecho – cuando quieras – avisó

-¡bien!... 3, 2, 1, ¡disparo!- y al momento en que Momo apretó el gatillo, el sujeto de la motocicleta vuelve a balancear ligeramente su vehículo, pero con lo que no contaba, es que un segundo después del disparo, Kaidoh fijó el blanco y acertó dando de lleno en la llanta, haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control y se estrellara en contra de las barras de contención, haciendo explotar así, instantáneamente su vehículo producto del impacto- ¡vamos por el otro! – Agregó Momo, al ver que su coordinación con Kaidoh había funcionado sin haber explicado con anterioridad el plan que tenía en mente – "bueno… supongo que hasta ese Mamushi es buen agente… ¡pero que ni sueñe que se lo diré en su cara!"- se decía mentalmente - ¡3, 2, 1, ya!... – y haciendo el mismo moviendo anterior, un segundo después Kaidoh volvía a acertar el disparo en la llanta de la segunda motocicleta, provocando la caída del otro sujeto –

-¡Bien!... camino despejado Oishi – se tomó un segundo y continuó - ¡Enano!… nos debes tu pellejo… - expresó felizmente Momo-

-_Bien. Sistema listo para cortar el suministro de energía de la autopista y bloquear las cámaras de seguridad. Espero tu señal Inui_ – informó Oishi, luego de haber ingresado al sistema operativo de la central eléctrica de Tokio –

-_43 segundos y entran en el túnel – _informó el chico de gafas – _Kaidoh, prepara todo para subir los vehículos de Echizen y Momoshiro. Kikumaru, una vez dentro, contarán con 6.5 minutos para salir del lugar, ya que este es el tiempo que tendrán los funcionarios para restaurar la energía eléctrica – _confirmó Sadaharu –

-¡Okeeeeeeeeey!... – respondió Eiji y aceleró aún más el furgón –

* * *

Mientras los chicos preparaban la última parte de su plan de escape, Echizen ya entraba al túnel y se detenía a un costado de la autopista. Según calculaba, no se demoraría mucho Eiji en llegar al lugar.

Bajó la mirada a la chica. Ella aún se encontraba inclinada hacia delante sobre la motocicleta. Pasaron algunos segundos… pero Sakuno aún seguía en la misma posición.

-Bájate – habló por primera vez en todos esos minutos, Ryoma-

-Ella inclinó su rostro hacia un costado, encontrándose con los ojos gatunos del chico, mirándola fijamente – ya… ya me bajo… un segundo… - lentamente se empezó a incorporar con su mano izquierda puesta en el costado derecho de su vientre, acto que no paso desapercibido por el agente –

-Frunció el seño y se acercó a la muchacha. Ella aún permanecía sentada de costado en la motocicleta, por lo que se agachó frente a Sakuno y tomando ambas manos de la chica, las separó para revelar así la herida que tenía ella a un costado – en que minuto ocurrió – más que una pregunta, a ella le pareció un regaño –

-al comienzo… unos… unos instantes después de… de haber empezado los disparos… - contestó muy bajito ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo –

-Hmph… - gruño él y le levantó la blusa-

-el rostro de la castaña fue invadido por un fuerte color rojo. Pestañó unos instantes y de un manotazo alejó las manos del muchacho - ¡qué crees que haces PERVERTIDO!–

-Un ligero sonrojo afloró en el rostro de Ryoma al entender la reacción de la chica… la verdad es que, actuó por reflejo y no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca le había importado mucho lo que pensara la gente respecto a él… sin embargo, una "necesidad apremiante" por explicarle a la muchacha que estaba en un error al pensar que él era un pervertido, lo invadió – la herida…. – dijo él –

-Sakuno levantó una ceja, aún con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza –

-Al ver que la chica no entendía, dio un pequeño suspiro para poder encontrar paz mental y a la vez poder articular palabras – la herida… tengo que revisar la herida –

-Ella abrió un poco más sus ojos – yo… yo… - ¡una vez más había tratado mal a aquel joven, que hasta el momento, lo único que hacía era ¡ayudarla! – lo… lo lamento… yo… usted… usted no es… un… - y volvió a bajar la mirada muerta de la vergüenza-

Él no dijo nada. Volvió a acercar sus manos al cuerpo de la chica, pero un rubor comenzaba a teñir su rostro y por alguna razón estaba haciendo más calor que de costumbre. Lentamente subió la prenda, procurando evitar el contacto con la piel de ella… sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Si quería revisar qué tan grave era la herida, debía tocar su piel… y al momento de hacerlo… una fuerte descarga recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente.

Ella por su parte, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él. En el fondo, creía que lo que hacía el chico no era nada del otro mundo… pero el hecho de que él, le estuviera subiendo la parte de arriba de su ropa la ponía verdaderamente nerviosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de color rojo, cuando él toco su piel. Sentía pequeñas cosas en el estómago y no sabía desde cuando, había comenzado a aguantar la respiración.

Revisó cuidadosamente la lesión y cuando al fin pudo cerciorarse de que no era nada grave, levantó la vista hacia ella, chocando con unos brillantes ojos castaños que lo miraban detenidamente.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. Ambos dejaron de escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor. Ambos se sentían nerviosos… y ambos fueron abruptamente devueltos a la realidad.

-¡Jijijiji, parece que llegamos en mal momento, O'chibi! – gritó fuertemente Eiji, acercándose a él –

Sakuno y Ryoma voltearon sus rostros, siguiendo el sonido de aquellas palabras. Un furgón negro se había estacionado detrás de ellos y 2 personas se acercaban rápidamente. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido?... ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? – preguntó Momo a Echizen, con una sonrisa pícara bailando en su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada a las manos del joven –

-Al notar que aún seguía con sus manos en el cuerpo de la muchacha y que ella aún llevaba la blusa subida hasta la altura de sus pechos, se apresuró a decir con una voz bastante fría y bajando sus manos- ¡Hmph!... doy gracias cada día porque no se me pegaron tus costumbres Momo – Se levantó y con un gestó de cabeza, le indicó a la chica que hiciera lo mismo. Ella aún algo avergonzada, se levantó como pudo (ya que aunque la herida no fuera grave, al más ligero movimiento le dolía) y comenzó a acomodarse la prenda superior, sin embargo, la voz de Ryoma la detuvo –

-No. Tenemos que curarte antes – y sin que ella pudiera reprocharle nada, la tomó en brazos (había notado el malestar de ella al incorporarse) y la condujo en dirección al furgón. Al pasar al lado de Takeshi le dijo – Una bala rozó su costado derecho. Encárgate tú de subir el vehículo –

-Claaaaro… - contestó el otro sin dejar de mirarlo suspicazmente –

Ryoma por un lado llevó a Sakuno dentro del furgón y la acomodó en uno de los asientos. Buscó algunas vendas y una que otra cosa para curar la herida.

-¡Hola Saku! – Se volteó a ella el chico que conducía, cuya gran sonrisa, alegría y la forma en que la llamaba, se le hacía bastante familiar- Espero que no me hayas olvidado. Nos encontramos antes, ¿recuerdas?, mi nombre es Eiji, ¡muchísimo gusto! –

-_4.3 minutos – _se escuchó una voz, proveniente de los parlantes de aquel vehículo –

Mientras tanto, Momoshiro se encargaba de subir en la parte trasera, la motocicleta que conducía Echizen (con el objetivo de no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en aquel lugar). Kaidoh por su parte, hacía lo mismo con el vehículo de Momo.

Una vez listos, le dieron la señal a Eiji. Este se colocó unos visores en los ojos, puso en poner en marcha el motor y comenzó a manejar hacia la salida.

-_2 minutos- _se volvió a oír la voz de Oishi en el lugar –

Nadie decía nada. Kaidoh presionó un botón bastante oculto y se comenzaron a escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la parte de afuera del furgón blindado. Al notar la preocupación de la chica Eiji hablo – ¡tranquila Saku!, lo que sucede es que estamos cambiando la apariencia de afuera de este vehículo. ¡Las ventajas de la tecnología! ¿No crees? –

-¿Cómo es eso… de cambiar la apariencia?... – preguntó bastante desconfiada de las palabras del chico –

-jajajajaja. Verás, este vehículo posee en al parte de afuera un sistema de lienzos bastante sofisticado. Claro, no son como los lienzos comunes, estos son muchísimo más resistentes – comenzó a explicar Eiji, pero fue interrumpido por Momo – cuando el sistema da inicio, esos lienzos se bajan y dan la apariencia de formar parte de la pintura del vehículo. De esta forma nos podemos camuflar fácilmente. Aprovechando la oscuridad del túnel, nadie se da cuenta de eso, y como ves, Eiji utiliza los infrarrojos para poder conducir y salir airosos de aquí – concluyó con una gran sonrisa, abrazando por los hombros a la chica, ya que se encontraba sentado a un costado de ella-

-_10 segundos – _

-¡listo Oishi!, ¡ya salimos! – Avisó Kikumaru y se retiró el objeto que traía puesto en sus ojos-

_-Dirígete al punto de encuentro Eiji. Nosotros los tenemos en pantalla y estamos rodeando el área. Ningún rastro de Ackroyd en un radio de 5 kilómetros. De todas formas, no bajen la guardia._

_-_¡Okey!, cambio y fuera Oishi – finalizó Kikumaru –

-Al fin un relajo… - exclamó Momo con un suspiro, moviendo de lado a lado su cuello, con el fin de liberar tensión - ¿no lo crees Ryoma?... – y dirigiendo su mirada al chico agregó después de unos instantes - ¡ja!... vuelvo a insistir… tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh campeón? –

-¡Hmph!... ya callate… - bufó el agente, evitando la mirada de su compañero y frunciendo ligeramente el seño, en señal de disgusto –

Y es que una vez terminada la curación de la muchacha, decidió tomar asiento a su lado y esperar a que Momo y Kaidoh terminaran de ubicar los vehículos.

Ella por su parte, poco a poco, comenzó a relajar los músculos luego de haber escuchado la explicación de Momoshiro… la verdad es que aún no conocía el nombre de todos los muchachos que la rodeaban, pero de alguna forma la tranquilizaban… sintió los ojos cada vez más y más pesados. La carrera que realizó ese día, las emociones vividas y los recuerdos de su madre, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

No notó cuando los brazos de Morfeo la condujeron a un profundo sueño y su cuerpo se fue inclinando cada vez más hacia un costado, hasta llegar a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma.

El chico al darse cuenta, prefirió no decir nada, sin embargo, tuvo que prever que alguien más si lo llegaría a molestar. Momoshiro.

A pesar de esto, no se movió él ni corrió a la chica. Luego de algunos minutos, el furgón blindado abandonó la carretera y se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde se reunirían con Oishi e Inui. Luego de esto, con el objetivo en sus manos, se dirigirían a su fin último; Inglaterra.

* * *

Notas:

Hola!!!! aquí estoy con el capitulo 3 de mi historia!. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo... aunque debo confesar que me tomó algo más de tiempo, ya que lo quería enfocar más que nada a la persecución de Sakuno y su encuentro con ambas organizaciones, obviamente sin dejar de lado el romance SAXxRYO ..... de verdad me esforce!! u.u!! .....bueno, como lo dije antes, espero que sea de su agrado.

Se incorpora un nuevo pj, el "hombre mistorioso" ... además de una actitud de Sakuno bastante rara que solo Ryoma notó... ¿qué será? .... bueno, aviso que el siguiente capitulo no tendrá misiones de por medio... podremos conocer más sobre estos agentes ya que comienza el viaje rumbo a INGLATERRA!!

Espero con ansias sus opiniones con respecto a la historia, ya que al leer los comentarios me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que de ustedes depende cuanto me demore en subir el siguiente capitulo jajajaja

**Cuento con sus Reviews!**

_25 Enero, 2009_


End file.
